powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lights of Orion
The Lights of Orion is the sixth episode in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. It is the beginning of the Lights of Orion arc. It introduces the Astro Cycles. Synopsis Furio promises to bring Scorpius the Lights of Orion, a powerful energy source. Furio and Trakeena trick the Rangers into going to a planet containing this special source. Mike tells Leo he must go to the cave to get the Lights of Orion before Furio does. When Leo retrieves a small box from the cave, Mike attacks him and turns into a monster, Mutantrum. The Rangers destroy the monster with the Galaxy Megazord. Plot Trakeena informs Furio that his time is running out, he needs to find the Lights of Orion for Scorpius to avoid his imminent destruction. Furio agrees to join Trakeena to succeed in his plan. For Furio's lack of luck, the cave where the lights are hidden is impenetrable and only someone considered "chosen" can enter the cave and gain access to the interior. Furio believes he knows someone suitable for this job. Some time later Furio and Trakeena attack Maya and Kendrix with a group of Stingwingers, the girls are unable to defeat the group alone and soon they are immobilized, the other rangers appear soon after mounted in their Astro Cycles and shoot against the Stingwingers releasing the pink and yellow ranger. After this, Furio and Trakeena present a fake magic show revealing a great mysterious box and when opened to the surprise of the Power Rangers, Mike Corbett appears unconscious in the box. Leo and the other Power Rangers try to rescue Mike, but are prevented by the Stingwingers from approaching the villains, quickly Trakeena and Furio close the box containing Mike and flee the place in a vehicle. Leo follows the vehicle of Furio and Trakeena and some time later finds them in the forest keeping Mike chained in a still unconscious tree. Damon and the other rangers distract Furio and Trakeena while Leo seizes the opportunity to rescue Mike. When Mike regains consciousness, he explains to Leo that Furio is searching for the Lights of Orion, powerful sources of energy that can never fall into the hands of Scorpius, as this would pose a great danger, he convinces Leo to open the cave. Leo is able to release the entrance to the cave, but when he picks up a locked box hidden inside her, surprisingly Mike attacks him in the back, knocking down Leo and stealing the object from his hands. Soon after, Mike appears on the battlefield in possession of the stolen box that presumably contains the lights and reverence Furio, the rangers are incredulous with the possibility of Mike have betrayed them. So he reveals his true identity, in fact he was not the real Mike, but Mutantrum, a Scorpius monster who took the human form of Mike just to fool and convince Leo to open the cave and thus have access to the object to be delivered to Furio. Leo confronts Furio, preventing him from opening the box and the other Power Rangers invoke the Galactabeasts to fight the giant Mutantrum, the monster is soon defeated by the Galaxy Megazord. On the other hand, Leo makes a violent fight against Furio in the attempt to rescue the box and prevent it from being opened, but Furio ends up opening the box that, to his desperation, is empty. Trakeena is furious and threatens Furio saying that he will be punished by Scorpius because of this. On the Scorpion Stinger, Furio begs a new opportunity from Scorpius, who in turn grants Furio one last chance, obeying a request from Trakeena, threatening to destroy him if he fails again. Cast *Danny Slavin as Leo Corbett (Galaxy Red Ranger) *Reggie Rolle as Damon Henderson (Galaxy Green Ranger) *Archie Kao as Kai Chen (Galaxy Blue Ranger) *Cerina Vincent as Maya (Galaxy Yellow Ranger) *Valerie Vernon as Kendrix Morgan (Galaxy Pink Ranger) *Russell Lawrence as Mike Corbett *Wendee Lee / Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Tom Whyte as Commander Stanton *Tom Wyner as Furio (voice) *Kim Strauss as Scorpius (voice) *Amy Miller as Trakeena *Ed Neil / Robert Axelrod as Mutantrum (voice) Zords *Galaxy Megazord Errors *As Mike, Mutantrum tells Leo that the Lights of Orion have been in the cave for "eons." However, the cave is on Terra Venture which was only recently built. Notes *This marks the first appearance of Trakeena's green form. *This episode marks the only time Furio wears a costume, i.e, a magician's cloak and top hat. *This marks the second finisher of the Galaxy Megazord by using the Condor Galactazord as a missile mode. *Alpha 6 makes his next appearance in The Magna Defender. See Also (story) (fight footage) Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Episode